star_wars_rpg_by_chris_correllfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanguard
= Vanguard = HD: 1d8 Defense Bonus: +3 Starting Credits: 2d4x500 Class Skills: Acrobatics (Dex), Athletics (Str), Endurance (Con), Engineering (Int), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge Any (Int), Perception (Wis), Pilot (Dex), Profession (Wis), Survival (Wis), Treat Injury (Wis), Use Computer (Int) Skill Points Per Level: 4 + Int modifier Starting Feats Armor Proficiency (Light) Armor Proficiency (Medium) Weapon Proficiency (Blaster Pistols) Weapon Proficiency (Blaster Rifles) Weapon Proficiency (Simple) Battlefield Medicine A Vanguard can call upon their medical knowledge on the battlefield, gaining a pool of Medic points that they can spend to heal themselves or their allies. This pool has a number of points equal to their level + their wisdom modifier (minimum 1). The pool refreshes each morning after a long rest (8 hours). Combat Medicine: A Vanguard can expend 1 point from this Medic pool to touch a creature (or themselves) and heal them of 1d6 + their wisdom modifier damage. For every two levels beyond 1st, this healing increases by an additional 1d6, to a maximum of 10d6 + their wisdom modifier at 19th level. Field Treatment: A Vanguard can spend one point from their Medic pool to immediately remove one condition (such as blindness, deafness, exhaustion, fatigue, paralysis, or disease) affecting a creature by touching them. Lastly, a Vanguard can spend one point from their Medic pool to revive a creature that has been dead no longer than 1 round. Each of these uses is a standard action, unless otherwise noted. Stand Firm: A Vanguard can spend a point from his Surge Pool as a reaction to touch an ally and grant them a +1 competence bonus to their Defense Score for a number of rounds equal to twice the Vanguard’s Constitution Modifier (minimum 1 round). For every four levels gained beyond 1st, the defense gained increases by an additional +1, to a maximum of +5 at 17th level. Resolute Ally: A Vanguard can touch an ally, granting them an additional number of temporary hit points equal to 1d6 per 2 two levels (round down, minimum 1d6). These temporary hit points last for 1 minute, and the Vanguard must wait an additional minute before bestowing these extra hit points again. Only one ally may benefit from this ability at any time. Tenacious Defense: A Vanguard can, as a reaction to being hit by a critical hit, immediately spend a Medic point to reduce the amount of damage they would take from the attack by an amount equal to their level as if they had natural Damage Reduction. Medic Droid The Vanguard gains the services of a tiny sized medical droid to assist them in their endeavors. This droid’s appearance is usually standardized to a small probe droid with hovering locomotion. A Medic Droid has the following statistics Starting Statistics: Size Tiny; Speed 5-ft, Fly 30-ft (good); Attack Shock Probe (2d6 electricity), Ability Scores Str 8, Dex 15, Con 12, Int 10, Wis 10, Cha 6; Special Qualities Low-Light Vision; Languages '''Binary only; Special''' Improved Evasion, Share Effects, Danger Link, Deliver Medicine, Light, Vocabulate with Master 4th-Level Advancement:' '''Ability Scores' Dex +2, Int +2''' Hit Dice: For the purpose of effects related to number of Hit Dice, use the Vanguard’s class level. Hit Points: The Medic Droid has half the Vanguard’s total hit points (not including temporary hit points), rounded down. Attacks: Use the Vanguard’s base attack bonus, as calculated from all of their classes. Use the medical droid’s dexterity or strength modifier (whichever is greater) to calculate the Medic Droid’s melee attacks. Damage Reduction: The Medic Droid cannot utilize normal armor, thus it has DR equal to ½ the Vanguard’s class level (rounded down). Saving Throws: Use the Vanguard’s base saves, but use the Medic Droid’s ability modifiers. Skills: Use the Vanguard’s skill ranks plus the Medic Droid’s ability modifier. Improved Evasion: As the Scoundrel Ability. Share Effects: The Vanguard use ability with a target of “You” on the Medic Droid (as a touch) instead of on themselves. Danger Link: A Vanguard and the Medic Droid can sense when the other feels danger, out to a distance of 1 mile. No other communication can be sent via this link. Deliver Medicine: A Medic Droid can deliver the Vanguard’s Combat Medicine and Field Treatment abilities for them. So long as the Vanguard has line of sight with the Medic Droid and they are within 50-ft of one another, the Medic Droid can be designated as the “toucher” and use those abilities in the Vanguard’s stead. This still uses up the Vanguard’s action. Light: A Medic Droid has a built in light, which can be used to light up the square that it's within and dimly light the squares adjacent to itself. Vocabulate with Master: The Medic Droid and the Vanguard can communicate as if they were using a common language. The Vanguard understand the communications of the Medic Droid as if he spoke the same language as the Medic Droid, and vice-versa. Others can potentially understand the communication if they speak the languages of both the Vanguard and the Medic Droid. Triage A Vanguard adds half of his level (minimum 1) on all Treat Injury skill checks. Bonus Feat At 2nd level, a Vanguard gains a bonus feat. This feat must be a combat feat or skill focus. Armor Training Starting at 3rd level, a Vanguard learns to be more maneuverable while wearing armor. Whenever they are wearing armor, they reduce the armor check penalty by 1 (to a minimum of 0) and increase the maximum dexterity bonus allowed by their armor by 1. For every four levels thereafter (7th, 11th, 15th, and 19th), these bonuses increase by +1, to a maximum reduction of 5 to their armor check penalty and a +5 increase to the maximum dexterity bonus allowed. In addition, a Vanguard can move at their normal speed while wearing medium armor. At 7th level, a Vanguard can move at their normal speed while wearing heavy armor. Unyielding Starting at 4th level, a Vanguard gains a +1 insight bonus to a saving throw of their choice. At 8th level (and again at 12th, 16th, and 20th levels), the Vanguard gains an additional +1 insight bonus to a saving throw (even choosing the same saving throw if desired, the Unyielding insight bonus stacks with itself unlike other insight bonuses). Empowered Heals Starting at 9th level, when a Vanguard uses their Combat Medicine to heal wounds, they multiply the amount healed by 1.5 (rounding down). Armor Mastery At 19th level, a Soldier gains DR 3/- whenever he is wearing armor. This bonus stacks with the damage reduction provided by the armor they’re already wearing. Master Healer At 20th level, a Vanguard automatically maximizes their rolls when using Combat Medicine.